yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Weight of the Galaxy
--- Sure, she probably should've been in bed instead of lounging around on the beach as the moon stared down at her. Honestly, though, she just wasn't in the mood to sleep. Thoughts of her little sister were nagging at her, and she hoped that Alex was doing okay in her absence. Casey kicked her shoes off, then removed her socks, stuffing them in one of her discarded shoes for safekeeping before approaching the water, letting it wash over her feet. It felt great, and if she weren't still wearing her school uniform, she'd probably be wading further in. Alex... Maybe their mother was being responsible for a change, and things were okay at home for her little sister. Casey's hopes weren't high, though. Over the sound of the waves and the rushing of water, she didn't hear the person approaching her until they tapped her on the shoulder. "Um... What do you want?" she asked, mildly annoyed.---- Ryoko grinned at her and laughed for a bit. "What's up? You seem like you're kind of down," Ryoko said, putting his arms behind his head, keeping a smile on his face. "The beach is a great place to go to when you want to be alone at night. I haven't been here long, but you look like you needed a friend," he stepped into the water, having already placed his shoes and socks somewhere else so they wouldn't get wet. "It's really a beautiful night out tonight," Ryoko looked up at the sky, amazed by the beauty that was before him. ---- Kind of down...? Yeah, that was fair enough. She was stressed, probably for no reason. Perhaps this was how Shane felt during one of his anxiety attacks; she decided to ask him. "I-" Casey was about to snap at the boy, brush him off, but she caught herself. There was no reason for her to unleash her usual bitchiness on him, he hadn't done anything. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, I could probably use the company." He was unexpectedly nice. Casey hadn't seen him before, so she presumed he was a new student, especially since he was wearing the Slifer uniform. Her eyes followed his, looking up at the sky. "It really is. Shame most people are probably being responsible and are sleeping, they're missing out. You new? I haven't seen you before." ---- "Hey, we all need our sleep too. Can't duel if we can't sleep," Ryoko turned his head and smiled at the girl before him. "Ah! Yeah..." he scratched the back of his head, sort of flustered. "I am a new student here. I took my exam to get into here just recently, but..." he messed with the collar of his shirt a bit. "You can tell I didn't really do that great," Ryoko looked down at the water, watching it move in and out of the shore slowly. "It was embarrassing the way I dueled. I thought that I could get into the academy with a high score, but looks like I couldn't even damage my opponent," Ryoko looked up at her again. "What about you? I guess you're not new here like I am." ---- Casey listened to the boy speak, and for once, she thought over her words carefully before speaking. "I wouldn't dwell on it too much. The examiners are extremely good duelists. Even the Slifer slackers here have promise," she joked. "Nobody who makes it into this school is actually a bad duelist. You'll get better with time." Really, she wasn't even saying that just to be nice, it was the truth. She and her friends had all improved during their time at the Academy, learning new strategies and updating their decks, pushing each other to improve. "Nah, this is my third year here. I'm quite a, uh, known quantity at this point. The name's Casey Rey, one of Obelisk Blue's best." ---- "Heh... Tell that to my sister. She thinks I'm not that great of a duelist," after speaking, Ryoko paused for a moment to think. Then he turned towards Casey. He didn't want to bring down her mood even more, and this wasn't how you should get to know someone. He put his two fingers near his head, almost saluting her and smirking. "My name's Ryoko Tokei, and I'm a Slifer Slacker! I'm glad to have met you!" ---- "Eh, siblings' opinions are overrated. Don't let what your sister thinks affect how you see yourself, and if she tries to tell you you're not good, just tell her to fuck off. At least...that's what I'd do." Casey shrugged. Why was it that her advice almost always involved telling somebody to fuck off? Better question, why was it that such advice actually worked a good portion of the time? "Ryoko, eh? Ditto. Tell you what, Slifer slacker. Let's duel." Casey went back to where she'd thrown her shoes, since her backpack was next to them, and retrieved her Duel Disk, activating it. ---- Ryoko watched as Casey moved to get her duel disk, and then activating it. And she just gave him advice too. Maybe she wanted to him? Or was it that they both needed this? Well, it's not like Ryoko can give up this offer. He walked over to the place where he put his shoes and socks. He wanted to keep the duel disk and his deck safe from the water. He grabbed both, and then moved in front of Casey at a distance. "You're on!" ---- The pink-haired young woman shuffled her deck, then placed it into the disk and drew five cards without looking at them. "I'll let you make the first move out of courtesy, since I challenged you first." ---- Ryoko drew his hand, and then looked at it. He was a bit disappointed. It was happening again. He really needed to upgrade his deck. "Alright! I'll start off by placing down one card on my side of the field and activate and ! That will be the end of my turn." ---- Casey drew, then studied her hand. "Alright, I'll activate the Spell card , and I choose to destroy your facedown card and the Swords of Revealing Light!" To activate Twin Twisters, she discarded . Next, I'll set two cards facedown and summon , but he won't be here for long, because I'm activating his effect! By tributing him, I can Special Summon a Galaxy-Eyes Photon from my hand or Graveyard, and I choose the one I just discarded to play Twin Twisters! Now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack directly with Destructive Photon Roar!" Her dragon attacked as commanded, and she bit her lip, thinking carefully. "I'll end my turn now." ---- Ryoko looked at his opponent. She was really good. She was already able to summon a powerful monster on her first turn. Not only that, but she had two cards face-down. She probably won't let her monster die that easily. He drew. "I'll place down two cards onto the field and then summon a monster in defense position. That's my turn." ---- Hm. Her draw hadn't let her down. "I'll set one more card facedown on the field, as well. Then I'll summon in attack mode, and use it to attack that facedown monster!" ---- Ryoko watched as the monster flipped up. It was his . It was destroyed by the opposing monster easily, leaving Ryoko open for a direct attack. ---- "Now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack directly again! Destructive Photon Roar!" Casey watched proudly as her dragon executed her attack command, arms folding over chest. ---- Ryoko stood there, looking at his life points. 2,000. If he was attacked one more time by that monster, it will all be over. Maybe his next draw could turn things around? He awaited for Casey to end her turn. ---- "With that, my turn ends." Hm. Casey studied her Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. It was rare she won on its strength alone; normally, she had to pull off an all-out offensive to win. Still, she wasn't going to let herself breathe yet and get complacent. Her opponent still had Life Points and a draw left. It wasn't over just yet. ---- He drew his card. He breathed in, and then out. He placed it onto the field. "That's my turn. Your go now." ---- Casey drew, and a smirk played on her lips. "I activate the Field Spell A Galaxy Far, Far Away, and I'll use its effect to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Comet Dragon from my deck! With this little guy's special effect, I'll add the Spell card Photon Burst to my hand, and overlay Comet with Photon Dragon to summon . I'll go a step further, and then another, by upgrading Cipher Dragon to , and upgrading it to summon Galaxy-Eyes Nebula Dragon|Galaxy-Eyes Nebula Dragon! Next up, I'll use Photon Burst to summon two Galaxy-Eyes Golden Dragons and one more Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Thanks to the golden one, I get to add the last one to my hand. I'll overlay one of the Golden Dragons with Photon Dragon to summon . Finally, I'll attack with Galaxy-Eyes Nebula Dragon and end this duel." ---- "Well, this probably won't be too much right now, but I'll activate one of my face-downs, !" ---- "Reveal facedown, Galaxy Implosion! I'll choose to use its effect to add another Galaxy Implosion to my hand. Nebula, press on and attack!" ---- Ryoko watched as his life points fell down to zero from Casey's attack. He inhaled and exhaled again, and then fall backwards into the sand, staring at the night sky. "Looks like I lost again," he grinned. ---- "Looks like it," Casey concurred, removing her cards from the playing zone of her Duel Disk, along with the deck itself, and reshuffling all of them. "Good game, though. I appreciate the duel, it cleared my head a good bit." The Duel Disk got shoved back into the backpack, the deck placed back in its protective case. "T.G. deck, huh? You know... You could always mix that archetype with something and create quite a good Synchro deck. There are plenty of T.G. Tuners." ---- "I know... My deck has other cards than Tech Genus, but I can't draw anything good lately. This was basically what happened during my exam. I couldn't draw anything to save myself. I need to fix this deck up a bit. If it's possible to salvage it." ---- Yawning, the pink-haired girl stretched. "Don't sweat it, Slifer slacker. We all go through periods where we can't draw for shit, it'll get better. Anyway, if you ever want some deckbuilding help my friends and I are always up for it. I should probably get to bed, though. Peace...Ryoko." Smiling, Casey turned to leave, throwing up a peace sign as she did. He's interesting for a Slifer slacker for sure... Maybe I'll see him in Obelisk one day soon. Thanks to the duel, though, she was finally able to feel tiredness setting in. Maybe she'd actually be able to get some good sleep after all. ---- Ryoko stood up and then waved goodbye to his new friend. It looks like the people in this academy really are nice. Maybe he will get the proper training he needs to become a better duelist. And maybe... He could one day become the top duelist in the academy. "Heh... A guy can dream," Ryoko removed his duel disk and laid down on the sand again, staring up at the sky. He could stay out here a bit longer. There was no rush to going back to the dorms for now.